Transferring liquid product from large volume storage tanks into tank trucks or rail cars involves moving the liquid product through a fixed pipeline riser to storage containers of various sizes and orientations located in or on the tank trucks or rail cars. The various configurations of tank trucks and rail cars may require a flexible fluid transfer system such as a loading arm assembly. The loading arm assembly is a section of pipeline capable of handling high flows and line pressures that can be moved both vertically and horizontally to accommodate transport vehicles of various configurations.
One particular method of transferring liquid product through the loading arm involves using a bottom loading coupler to couple loading arm to the storage container of the transport vehicle. The bottom loading coupler attaches to a corresponding adapter located on the vehicle storage container. A poppet valve assembly located in the body of the bottom loading coupler may be used to control the flow of liquid into the storage container. The poppet valve assembly may be actuated using a handle positioned on the outside of the body of the bottom loading coupler. The handle is generally coupled to the poppet valve assembly via a shaft which extends through a bushing positioned in a hole extending through the body of the bottom loading coupler.
An individual engaging existing bottom loading couplers with the adapters of storage containers must perform several manual operations simultaneously to properly engage a bottom loading coupler to an adapter. Performing these manual operations while supporting the weight of the bottom loading coupler may be a difficult task.
Moreover, the moveable parts of the bottom loading coupler may be prone to wear. As the parts wear, the bottom loading coupler may not function properly thus presenting a risk of uncontrolled release of product from the bottom loading coupler.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative designs for bottom loading couplers and components for bottom loading couplers.